Vida Privada
by Nick Crawford
Summary: Continuação de "Me Da Uma Carona?". Ela queria viver um grande amor. Ele também. Faltava apenas terem um pouco de privacidade.
1. Capítulo 1

**Vida Privada** pertence parcialmente a **Barbara McCauley**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Barbara McCauley e outros a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Vida Privada**

Marlene olhou pela janela da cabine do trem e contemplou a paisagem do Texas.

Era como olhar para um cartão-postal, pensou Marlene, encostando a cabeça no assento de couro. Um céu azul intenso. Nuvens brancas e pesadas no horizonte distante. O balanço suave do trem no trilho.

O estridente toque de seu celular.

Mil e quinhentas milhas entre ela e Los Angeles e ainda não era o suficiente.

Marlene olhou para o relógio de pulso. Oito e meia no horário de Los Angeles. Estava esperando a ligação, sabia que sua empresária pegaria o recado que deixara para ela há alguns minutos: _Narcisa, aqui é Marlene. Estou tirando três semanas de descanso. Por favor, cancele meus compromissos e marque um outro horário com May. Obrigada._

Ao toque insistente do celular, Marlene suspirou. _Resolva isso logo, _disse para si mesma. Sabia que apenas adiaria o inevitável se não fizesse isso. Tirou o celular do bolso de seu casaco azul-marinho, respirou fundo e apertou o botão verde.

— Alô, Narcisa.

— Marlene, querida — disse Narcisa, sem fôlego. — Recebi mensagem e estou a caminho de sua casa. Vamos tomar um café e conversar.

— Não temos nada para conversar. — Marlene podia visualizar sua empresária nesse momento, passando a escova pelo cabelo loiro, examinando meticulosamente a agenda de compromissos e mentalmente revendo os eventos do dia, tudo isso enquanto falava ao telefone. — E não faz sentido você vir, pois não estou em casa.

— O quê? Você não está em casa? Onde está?

— Já parti.

— Já partiu? Como assim? Você não pode ter saído dessa maneira — insistiu Narcisa. — Temos uma reunião editorial à uma e meia de hoje para fechar a edição de novembro. Ainda temos de discutir aquele artigo sobre como criar um centro de mesa com os lençóis da vovó e, além disso, precisamos de uma maneira nova e criativa para rechear um peru.

— Narcisa, já disse. Estou viajando. Já saí de Los Angeles. Na verdade, já saí da Califórnia.

— Você o quê?

— Eu disse que precisava de uns dias de folga este mês. — Marlene pegou os convites do chá-de-panela e do casamento da bolsa de lona e colocou-os no colo. — Estou tirando estes dias.

— Marlene... — suspirou Narcisa pacientemente —, querida, falamos sobre isso e concordamos que esta não era a melhor época. Você tem uma entrevista com a revista _Casas Elegantes _na quarta, uma reunião na quinta com o coordenador de assuntos para a estréia do seu programa de televisão e um almoço beneficente de celebridades no Ritz-Carlton na sexta.

O pensamento de reuniões sem fim, dias longos e agitados e a correria de um evento a outro fez Marlene instintivamente pegar antiácido em sua bolsa.

Ela observou a caixinha de pílulas na palma da mão e a atirou de volta para dentro da bolsa. Em seguida, pegou o saquinho de emergência cheio de cerejas cobertas com chocolate. O açúcar podia não acalmar seus nervos, percebeu ela, mas certamente a faria sentir-se melhor.

— Nós não concordamos que esta não era a melhor época, Narcisa. Você concordou.

— Marlene, precisamos de você aqui — disse Narcisa com firmeza. — Vamos encontrar uma época melhor e eu prometo que você vai poder...

— Não.

Pronto. Falou. Ela disse um _não _de verdade. Surpreendentemente, não apareceram raios no céu e o trem não descarrilhou. Narcisa, ao contrário, ficou aparentemente atônita e silenciosa.

— Não — disse Narcisa calmamente, depois de um longo momento. — O que você quer dizer com "não"?

— Eu quero dizer não. — Marlene soltou o ar que estava segurando. — Não vou voltar atrás.

Depois de outra pausa, Narcisa disse, hesitante:

— Marlene, querida, você está se sentindo bem?

— Narcisa. — Marlene lutou para manter a voz firme. — No mês passado, pedi a você para não marcar nada nas próximas três semanas.

— Querida, eu não achei que estava realmente falando sério e você nunca deixou claro por que queria tanto. Sei que os últimos quatro anos têm sido uma correria estafante. Mas agora estamos tendo a compensação. As assinaturas de _A vida com Marlene McKinnon_ quadruplicaram, sua coluna de dicas para o lar está vendida para os periódicos, seu último livro está na listas dos mais vendidos em não-ficção da revista _Times _e seu programa de TV a cabo começa em cinco semanas. Há muitas pessoas contando com você. Mais tarde, você vai ter tempo para descansar. Prometo. Neste momento, precisamos de você.

Marlene fechou os olhos e concentrou-se no suave balanço do trem. Talvez estivesse sendo egoísta. Querendo tempo para si mesma especialmente quando todo mundo a sua volta também estava trabalhando duro. Não queria deixar ninguém triste. Não queria desapontá-los.

E três semanas era muito tempo.

Marlene olhou novamente para os convites. Lily Evans tinha sido a única pessoa na vida de Marlene que tinha desviado o caminho para fazer amizade com uma garota diferente das outras. Uma garota extremamente tímida que usava óculos de armação marrom.

Como era irônico o fato de que o que a fazia tão diferente quando estava crescendo fosse, agora, sua marca registrada.

Foi convidada por Lily para ser madrinha do casamento e dissera sim. Não ia mudar de idéia. Marlene enfiou os convites de volta na bolsa e ajeitou-se na cadeira.

— Deixei notas enormes e os arquivos dos projetos com a May. Ela os conhece tanto quanto eu, provavelmente melhor. Pode ficar no meu lugar até eu voltar.

Narcisa suspirou.

— Você quer que a sua assistente dirija sua empresa? Pelo amor de Deus, me diga que não está falando sério.

— Estou falando muito sério. May está conosco há dois anos. É mais do que capaz. Você saberia disso se desse uma chance a ela.

Marlene achou melhor não mencionar que May era a única pessoa que sabia para onde e por que ela estava viajando. Se Narcisa soubesse, Marlene sabia que nunca conseguiria levar isso adiante.

— Marlene, olhe, sei que ela é uma ótima garota. — A voz de Narcisa ficou frenética. — E admito que ela trabalha muito, mas...

— Desculpe... — Marlene passou os dedos pelo telefone —a ligação está falhando. Tenho de desligar.

— Marlene, não por favor, me ouça, há uma coisa que você não sabe. Eu devia ter contado. Precisamos conversar pessoalmente. Me diga onde está...

_Ela acha que vou cair nessa_, pensou Marlene. No entanto, ainda com medo de fraquejar, desligou o telefone e colocou-o de volta no bolso do _blazer_.

Nos últimos quatro anos, cada aspecto de sua vida havia sido cuidadosamente orquestrado. Reuniões, aparições na TV, mais reuniões, divulgação de livro, programas de rádio, eventos beneficentes. Mais reuniões. Ela ainda amava seu trabalho tanto quando antes, mas nesses quatro anos, não havia tirado um único dia para fazer algo que não estivesse de alguma maneira ligado ao trabalho.

Estava tirando esse dia hoje.

Nervosa, mas animada, Marlene cruzou as mãos elegantemente sobre o colo, olhou pela janela do trem e sorriu.

* * *

Sirius Black estava de pé em frente a uma janela de parede inteira olhando para a piscina olímpica. O calor de hoje trouxera uma série de hóspedes bem interessantes. Na parte leste da piscina, três homens mais velhos com camisas havaianas e chapéus de caubói debaixo de um guarda-sol azul. No lado oeste, uma morena grávida afastava duas meninas pequenas do jogo de basquete na parte funda da piscina.

Finalmente, esticadas em cadeiras de sol, na parte sul, havia uma fila inteira de mulheres de biquíni.

Sirius sorriu.

Era solteiro e estava de férias num hotel com uma convenção de modelos de biquíni.

A vida não poderia ficar melhor.

— Isso é estranho, ela não está atendendo o celular.

— Hummm? — Sirius olhou sobre os ombros e viu a noiva de James. Estava sentada em sua mesa de madeira com tampo de vidro, parecendo mais uma das modelos de biquíni que a dona de um hotel de alta categoria. A jaqueta do terno tinha o mesmo tom verde de seus olhos, usava uma saia preta e o cabelo ruivo estava batendo na cintura. E embora admirasse suas qualidades delicadas e femininas, Sirius já pensava em Lily Evans como a irmã que nunca tivera.

— Quem não está atendendo o celular?

Enrugando a testa, Lily colocou o telefone no gancho.

— Marlene. Cai sempre na caixa-postal.

Oh, certo, Marlene. Lily mencionara que a madrinha de casamento chegaria hoje para o chá-de-panela de amanhã e ficaria até o dia do casamento.

— Talvez ela tenha desligado — sugeriu ele.

— Marlene nunca desliga o telefone.

— Sem sinal.

— Não deveria estar. — Lily olhou para o relógio da mesa, pegou o telefone do gancho e apertou a tecla de rediscagem. — Ela está pegando o trem de Los Angeles e queria falar com ela antes que chegasse à estação. Disse a ela que a buscaria, mas o editor-chefe da _Texas Travel_ apareceu dois dias mais cedo e quer que eu mostre o hotel a ele.

— Eu vou buscá-la para você — disse Sirius distraidamente enquanto olhava um dos garotos da piscina atirar uma bola molhada no estômago de uma loura bem-dotada. _Garoto esperto_, pensou Sirius com um sorriso no rosto.

— Obrigada por se oferecer. — Suspirando, Lily desligou o telefone. — Mas não é necessário. Posso mandar um dos carros do hotel.

— Não tem problema. — Para o prazer de todos os homens à volta, a loura levantou-se e caminhou até a beira da piscina e depois, fazendo um grande floreio, jogou a bola de volta. — Além disso, eu não disse a James que cuidaria das coisas até que ele voltasse da Filadélfia amanhã?

— Ele está em Boston. — Lily levantou-se de sua cadeira, parou ao lado de Sirius e olhou para a piscina. — Estou feliz em ver que está levando o trabalho tão a sério — disse ela, enrugando uma sobrancelha. — Talvez eu realmente deva mandar um carro do hotel.

Desviando o olhar da janela, Sirius sorriu para ela.

— A que horas o trem chega?

— Onze e quinze — disse Lily, hesitante. — Tem certeza de que não tem problema?

— Me diga como ela é e já estou a caminho.

Lily foi até sua mesa novamente e pegou uma revista para lhe mostrar.

— Aqui.

_A Vida com Marlene McKinnon_.

A revista tinha como capa um rosto familiar com óculos de armação marrom sentada num campo de lavanda.

Quando Lily dissera que o nome da amiga era Marlene, nunca ocorrera a Sirius que estava se referindo _àquela _Marlene.

— Marlene McKinnon é sua madrinha de casamento?

— Já ouviu falar nela?

— Com certeza. — Sirius folheou os artigos da revista: como fazer cartões de marcação de lugar com pedaços de papel parede; como preparar um jantar elegante em menos de trinta minutos; a reforma de uma suíte. — Ela não escreveu um livro?

Lily balançou a cabeça.

— Dois livros. _A Vida Fácil com Marlene McKinnon _e _A Vida Definitivamente Fácil com Marlene McKinnon. _Dicas para as donas-de-casa. Fez um bom nome desde os nossos tempos de colégio.

— Pode repetir isso? — Sirius olhou a capa da revista novamente. Até que ela é bem bonitinha, pensou ele. — E então, ela é solteira?

Lily tirou a revista das mãos dele.

— Sim, é solteira, mas acredite em mim, não faz o seu tipo.

Ele piscou para ela.

— Querida, toda mulher faz o meu tipo.

— Talvez não devesse confiar em você com ela — disse Lily, levantando a sobrancelha.

— Comigo? — Sirius colocou a mão sobre o coração. — Sou inofensivo.

— Se há algo que você não é, Sirius Black, é inofensivo. — Mas sorriu ao dizer isso. — Além disso, vamos fazer com que essa viagem de Marlene seja a mais tranquila possível. Ela vai viajar incógnita. Procure um chapéu branco enorme.

— Isso é viajar incógnita?

— Para Marlene, sim. — Lily tirou uma chave em forma de cartão do bolso. — Vou colocá-la na suíte em frente à sua. Acha que consegue se comportar?

Ele deu um sorriso malandro.

— Prometo me controlar.

— Foi isso o que James falou quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez. — Lily mostrou a aliança de casamento para Sirius. — E agora, olhe para nós.

— Não se preocupe. — Sirius esquivou-se para trás como se a aliança fosse feita de criptônima. — Vou transportar sua amiga sã e salva.

Depois de falar isso, deu mais uma olhadinha pela janela do quarto em direção à piscina.

* * *

Precisamente às onze e quinze, Marlene desceu do trem com outros passageiros. Era tão presunçoso quanto ridículo vestir um chapéu de abas enormes e tirar os óculos, mas ela preferia ser precavida. Embora as probabilidades de que alguém na estação de trem a reconhecesse fossem muito pequenas — e era exatamente essa a razão de ela ter escolhido viajar de trem em vez de voar —, não queria brincar com a sorte ou comprometer a recém-conquistada liberdade.

Marlene foi para um canto e colocou a mala no chão. Nenhum sinal de Lily, mas sobre as cabeças das pessoas correndo na estação, ela não pode deixar de prestar atenção em um homem de cabelos escuros, bem mais alto que a maioria ali. Braços cruzados sobre o peito largo, ele observava os passageiros que ainda saiam do trem.

_Céus_.

Marlene sabia muito pouco — tudo bem, não sabia coisa alguma — sobre homens, mas a falta de experiência certamente não a impedia de apreciar uma requintada amostra masculina quando via uma. Ela eslava de férias, afinal, então por que não apreciar o cenário? E, de qualquer maneira, não parecia que ele não a notara. Homens como aquele raramente lhe davam mais que um olhar superficial.

Ele estava imóvel como uma pedra no fluxo movimentado de pessoas. Um metro e noventa e três, pensou ela, talvez mais alto. Forte era a melhor palavra para descrever o homem, embora bonito fosse certamente a segunda. Ao ver sua pele morena e seus braços musculosos, imaginou que ele provavelmente trabalhava ao ar livre. Maxilar quadrado. Queixo largo, mãos grandes. O cabelo grosso e escuro, deslizava sobre a gola da camiseta preta.

Os olhos — cinza? — enrugaram ligeiramente, e Marlene seguiu seu olhar, percebendo que ele avistara uma ruiva atraente descendo do trem. A mulher sorriu para o homem e devolveu o sorriso, Marlene sentiu o coração disparar. Se ela o achara bonito antes, bem, quando sorriu, era completamente letal.

Mas então, surpreendentemente, depois que a mulher ruiva hesitou por um momento, caminhou na direção contrária. Curiosa, Marlene não conseguia tirar os olhos do homem, desejando saber por quem ele esperava.

Uma loura elegante desceu do trem, definitivamente uma possibilidade, pensou Marlene, mas foi saudada por duas garotinhas e um homem. Em seguida, uma morena linda vestindo um _top_ de frente única e calça justa apareceu. _Tinha _de ser ela, e Marlene olhou para o homem para ver a reação dele.

— Com licença.

Marlene deu um salto com o toque inesperado em seu braço. Duas mulheres, em tomo de quarenta anos, estavam de pé a seu lado.

— Você é Marlene McKinnon? — perguntou a de cabelo castanho curto e cacheado.

Marlene sentiu um frio no estômago.

— Eu?

Não era exatamente uma mentira, mas também não era uma confissão.

— Eu disse que não era ela, Berta. — A segunda mulher, uma loura platinada e esquelética, franziu os olhos e aproximou-se. — Não parece nem um pouco com ela.

— Ah, por favor, Betty Lou. — Exasperada, Berta balançou a cabeça. — É exatamente igual a ela. Coloque os óculos.

— Eu não preciso dos meus óculos — retrucou a loura. — Não é ela.

— Lógico que é. — Berta olhou novamente para Marlene e sorriu. — Seu artigo no mês passado sobre cartões de saudação feitos em casa foi maravilhoso. Quem algum dia pensaria em usar botões velhos e pedaços de fita daquele jeito?

— Ela é magra demais — insistiu Betty Lou. — E alta demais.

Berta revirou os olhos, colocou a mão na boca e sussurrou:

— Não ligue para Betty Lou. Ela adora discordar.

— Eu não sou surda, sabia? — resmungou Betty Lou e depois cruzou os braços olhando para Marlene de cima a baixo. — Estou dizendo: não é ela.

— Marlene. — Berta suspirou. — Você poderia, por favor, dizer a minha amiga que estou certa?

Se havia uma coisa que Marlene realmente não sabia fazer era mentir.

— Bem, eu...

— Querida. Aí está você.

Ao som de uma voz grossa e masculina. Marlene virou-se.

E ficou imóvel.

O homem que ela estava encarando estava exatamente a seu lado, sorrindo para ela.

Ele a havia chamado de querida? Obviamente a confundira com outra pessoa, mas antes que pudesse corrigi-lo, ele a puxou para seus braços.

— Estava procurando você por todos os cantos.

Marlene estava chocada demais para reagir, não conseguiu abrir a boca. Quando ele colocou a boca nos lábios de Marlene, o coração quase saiu pela boca. Ele a apertou ainda mais e o peito dele contra o seu parecia uma parede de tijolos.

Sirius arrastou a boca pelo rosto dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Lily me mandou aqui.

O hálito morno provocou um arrepio em Marlene. Levou um tempo para as palavras fazerem sentido. _Lily me mandou aqui._

— Lily?

— Lily, sua amiga.

Imaginando se teria cometido um erro, Sirius ergueu a cabeça e olhou atentamente para a mulher. Supôs que ela era um pouco diferente das fotos que vira na revista. Não apenas porque não estava usando os famosos óculos, mas alguma coisa nela parecia mais suave, e os olhos, embora assustados, eram azuis. Ele não podia ver o cabelo dela por causa do chapéu ridículo que usava, mas baseado no castanho claro de suas sobrancelhas, estava quase certo de que estava com a mulher certa.

Sirius soltou Marlene, depois escorregou o braço por sua cintura.

— Quem são essas suas amigas, querida?

— Elas... — a voz de Marlene falhou — acham que sou Marlene McKinnon.

— Berta acha — disse a loura. — Eu não.

— É exatamente igual a ela.

— Minha mulher ouve isso o tempo todo. — Sirius sorriu e puxou Marlene para mais perto de si. — Não há um lugar que ela vá que não apareça alguém para pedir um autógrafo, não é, meu docinho?

— Eu... É... — Marlene balançou a cabeça. — Acontece de vez em quando.

— O que foi que eu disse? — Betty Lou cruzou os braços e sorriu para Berta. — Marlene não é casada. E agora, quem está certa?

— Juro que você podia ser a irmã gêmea dela — disse Berta, sacudindo a cabeça. — Impressionante!

— Vocês vão ter que nos dar licença agora, senhoritas. — Sirius pegou a mala de Marlene, depois piscou para ela. — Mas eu gostaria de levar minha mulher para casa e dar a ela um olá apropriado, se vocês não se importam.

Betty Lou sorriu e pegou o braço de Berta.

— É claro que não nos importamos. Desculpem o incomodo.

Por medidas de segurança. Sirius abraçou Marlene com força mais uma vez e depois a virou na direção contrária à pequena multidão.

— Bem, essa foi por pouco, embora não tenho muita certeza de que tenhamos convencido Berta e ela provavelmente...

— Espere. — Marlene puxou o braço dele. — _Espere!_

— O que foi? — Ele parou tão abruptamente que ela teve de agarrar o chapéu para evitar que caísse de sua cabeça.

— Quem é você?

— Sirius. — Ele olhou para trás para ver se não havia ninguém os observando, depois a puxou em direção a um corredor que dava na sala de achados e perdidos. — Sirius Black.

— Black? — Ela enrugou a testa e depois a descontraiu, reconhecendo o nome. — O padrinho de James?

— O único. — Ele sorriu para ela. — Lily tentou ligar para seu celular para avisar, mas você não atendeu.

— Eu desliguei.

— Lily teve uma reunião inesperada. Se está preocupada em ir para o hotel comigo, pode ligar para o escritório de Lily e...

— Não estou preocupada. É que você me pegou desprevenida. Não é todo dia que um homem estranho me beija e me chama de meu docinho.

— Desculpe por isso. — Ele sorriu para ela. — Lily me disse que você não queria ser reconhecida. Quando vi aquelas duas mulheres com você, tentei ajudar.

— Na verdade, você ajudou — disse ela, depois colocou as mãos nos bolsos do _blazer. — _Desculpe. Não quero parecer mal-agradecida.

O rubor no rosto da mulher a iluminou e fez com que o azul dos olhos parecesse mais escuro. Ele percebeu que a havia surpreendido, mas aquele selinho mal podia ser considerado um beijo.

Mas tinha um gosto bom, pensou ele agora. De cereja... e chocolate. E os lábios eram incrivelmente macios.

Um casal virou a esquina e fitou Marlene. Sirius puxou-a para perto, protegendo-a da visão dos dois. Depois que se afastaram, ele voltou a se distanciar.

— Vamos pegar o resto de suas malas? — perguntou ele.

Ela olhou para a mala que ele segurava.

— Só trouxe isso.

Ele enrugou a testa.

— Você só trouxe uma mala para passar três semanas?

— Fazer as malas significa tomar decisões em relação ao que você realmente precisa ou não. — Ela ajeitou a mala de lona no ombro. — Roupas que pesam pouco, combinam entre si e não amassam, dois pares de sapatos, um par de sandálias, meu _nécessaire_ e um chapéu.

— Parece que você escreveu um livro sobre isso.

— Só um pequeno artigo na seção de viagem do número anterior.

— É mesmo? — Aparentemente ela não percebera que ele estava brincando. Parecia que a senhorita Marlene McKinnon estava um pouco tensa. — Escreveu algum artigo sobre como descer numa estação de trem sem ser vista?

— Esse assunto está marcado para o número de janeiro. Ainda estou pesquisando.

Por um mísero segundo, pensou que ela estivesse falando sério, mas depois percebeu o canto da boca se curvar. Então, afinal, ela possuía um senso de humor. Isso era bom, especialmente porque passaria os próximos trinta e cinco minutos no carro com ela.

Sorrindo, Sirius pegou o braço de Marlene.

— Pronta para partir, Srta. McKinnon?

— Quando você estiver, Sr. Black. — Enterrou o chapéu na cabeça e colocou os óculos de volta no rosto. — Mostre-me o caminho.


	2. Capítulo 2

Bagagem no porta-malas e chapéu dobrado na bolsa, Marlene observava Sirius afastar-se da estação de trem e acelerar suavemente o carro preto de luxo pela estrada. Sentiu o cheiro de carro novo e a maciez do assento de couro. Deu uma olhada no painel digital do espelho retrovisor que lhe informou que a temperatura no interior do carro era de agradáveis 24 graus, enquanto a do lado de fora era de sufocantes 37 graus.

Por algum motivo, este carro elegante não combina com esse homem, pensou ela. As mãos grandes e calosas, os ombros largos e os jeans desbotados faziam-na facilmente imagina-lo atrás do volante de uma picape ou de um jipe ou até mesmo de uma supercaminhonete. Um carro másculo e poderoso que pudesse enfrentar estradas de lama, por exemplo.

— Alguma coisa errada? — perguntou Sirius.

— Errada? — Ela olhou para ele e percebeu que havia se inclinado para passar os dedos na superfície do painel de mogno do carro. Consciente disso, puxou a mão e endireitou-se. Tocar as coisas, ter a necessidade de saber a sensação e a textura ou analisar como algo foi feito era muito natural para ela e raramente percebia quando estava fazendo isso.

— Não, nada errado. — Cruzou as mãos sobre o colo. — Estava admirando seu carro.

— Não é meu, é do hotel — disse ele, voltando sua atenção para a estrada. — Por alguma estranha razão, Lily achou que você estaria mais confortável neste carro do que na minha picape. Vocês mulheres da Califórnia têm alguma coisa contra caminhonetes?

— Não, claro que não. Não teria me incomodado nem um pouco. E não sou realmente da Califórnia. Na verdade, nasci em Borbridge, em Ohio, é uma cidade pequena perto de... — Ela percebeu o canto da boca dele curvando-se. — Você está de brincadeira.

Ele sorriu.

— Desculpe. Não consegui resistir. Na verdade, este carro é divertido de dirigir. Mesmo aos cento e quarenta por hora, ronrona como um gatinho.

Cento equarenta? Marlene engoliu em seco. Jamais passara dos cem em seu pequeno carro. Quando Sirius ultrapassou um caminhão como um raio, ela apertou o cinto de segurança, assustada.

Meu Deus! Ele gostava mesmo de dirigir em alta velocidade.

— Música?

— Oh, com certeza. — Largou o cinto de segurança. — Pode escolher.

Com uma música dos Rolling Stones, Marlene observava a estrada passar. A paisagem deixou-a maravilhada. Casas de fazendas enormes. Pastos, vacas e cavalos. Um homem dirigindo um trator verde.

— Está gostando de matar o trabalho?

Virando-se, olhou para Sirius e percebeu que ele estava olhando para ela. Olhos que não apenas olhavam _para _você, como os da maioria das pessoas, mas olhavam por _dentro. _Repentinamente, o carro pareceu menor, o espaço entre eles mais curto.

— Matar o trabalho?

— Você sabe, escapulir do trabalho sem ser percebida, esconder-se daquelas reuniões animadas.

— Ahh... Certo. — Ela olhou novamente para a estrada à frente deles, e observou o calor do asfalto subindo. — Mas ainda não estou tranquila em relação a isso. Fico esperando Narcisa aparecer no banco de trás ou, de repente, dirigindo ao nosso lado.

— Narcisa?

— Minha empresária. Não está muito satisfeita comigo neste momento.

— Só porque você está tirando uns dias de folga? — perguntou Sirius. Quando ele acelerou para ultrapassar outro caminhão, Marlene prendeu a respiração.

— Três semanas são muito mais que alguns dias. Para Narcisa, é uma eternidade. E acima de tudo, eu não disse a ela para onde estava indo. Ela vai ficar louca.

— De vez em quando é bom deixar as pessoas loucas. Faz com que elas fiquem em alerta.

Marlene imaginou que Sirius devia manter muitas pessoas em alerta, a maioria do sexo feminino. Desde o beijo que lhe dera na estação de trem, estava bastante desequilibrada.

Não que ela considerasse aquilo um _beijo _de verdade, no sentido homem-mulher da palavra. No entanto, mesmo ridículo como tinha sido, o inesperado roçar dos lábios dele nos dela fez com que fosse difícil se concentrar em outra coisa.

Meu Deus, ela _realmente _precisava começar a namorar mais. Bem, na verdade, ela precisava começar a namorar. Ponto. O trabalho de 24 horas por dia e sete dias por semana nos últimos quatro anos definitivamente comprometera sua vida particular. A verdade era que não tinha vida pessoal. E agora que decidira ter uma, quaisquer que fossem as consequências, não sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Só sabia que era hora de parar de agir como uma criança tímida. Em situações novas, sempre ficava um pouco nervosa! Mesmo agora, sempre que falava em público ou aparecia na TV os joelhos tremiam. E só de pensar em seu próprio programa de televisão, que estava por vir, sentia a adrenalina correr até o estômago.

A única coisa que a fizera sobreviver a esses últimos quatro anos sob os refletores foi o conjunto de técnicas que aprendera para acalmar os nervos. Olhando para Sirius, parecia-lhe que não havia melhor momento para aplicar essas técnicas — embora a técnica de ver a platéia nua não lhe parecesse a melhor para ser usada neste momento.

_Inspire. Devagar... profundamente, solte o ar. _Três vezes.

_Visualize um lugar bem tranquilo. _Pés na areia, uma praia vazia.

_Concentre-se_. Pense no que precisa ser feito e em como fazer.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Sirius.

— Estou. — Mais calma agora, lentamente soltou o ar da terceira respiração e olhou para Sirius. — Lily me disse que você tem uma empresa de construção. O que você constrói?

— Casas customizadas, principalmente. — Ele virou numa estrada pitoresca de três faixas e diminuiu a velocidade do carro. — Compro lotes de terra de dez a quinze acres e construo neles de cinco a sete casas.

— Por que tão poucas? — Em Los Angeles, pensou Marlene, seriam construídas provavelmente umas trinta ou quarenta casas num terreno desse tamanho.

— Em primeiro lugar, porque acho que as pessoas precisam de espaço — disse Sirius. — Em segundo, se permaneço em um mesmo lugar ou no mesmo projeto por mais de alguns meses, fico ansioso.

— Ansioso para voltar para casa?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ansioso para mudar. Minha "casa" é um _trailer _de dez metros que está sempre comigo.

— Você constrói casas, mas mora num _trailer_? — perguntou ela, surpresa.

— Não fico em casa o suficiente para cortar a grama ou limpar a calha — disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. — E você? Em que tipo de casa Marlene McKinnon mora? Espere, deixe-me adivinhar... chalé de madeira com uma cerca de estacas brancas e rosas no jardim?

— Mais parecido com um chalé de alvenaria, uma cerca de madeira e jardins sem plantas. Me mudei há seis meses e muita coisa ainda está por fazer.

— Vai aparecer na coluna "Reformando com Marlene"?

Surpresa, ela olhou para ele. "Reformando com Marlene" era o artigo de caráter mensal mais popular de sua revista. Às vezes pegavam um único ambiente de uma casa, às vezes a casa inteira, e lhe davam um novo visual.

— Você já leu a minha revista?

— Dei uma olhada no escritório de Lily.

— Ah... Nunca fiz uma reforma em um _trailer. _Que tal me deixar fazer no seu?

Ele a olhou com aquele olhar "você-só-pode-estar-brincando".

— Prometo não usar cor-de-rosa ou penas — ela assegurou-lhe, mas podia jurar que ele ficou pálido só de pensar na possibilidade.

— Obrigado, mas não. Aqui estamos nós. — Ele passou por um posto de gasolina ligado a um café e a um pequeno hotel, depois virou à esquerda, saindo da estrada. — Bem-vinda ao Wolf River.

Claramente, o ritmo da cidade era mais lento e o trânsito mais livre. Pelo padrão de Los Angeles, pensou ela, estava deserta. Havia mais caminhonetes que qualquer outro veículo na rua e apenas dois sinais de trânsito até onde podia ver, mas, quando entraram em outra rua, avistou um cinema multiplex e duas lanchonetes de cadeias populares. Baseando-se nas construções que aconteciam da estrada até a cidade, parecia-lhe que Wolf River estava crescendo a passos largos.

Mas o mais novo e um dos maiores acréscimos à cidade, Marlene sabia, era o Four Winds Hotel. Ficava na parte leste da cidade, não era exatamente alto em comparação aos padrões das cidades grandes, mas, para Wolf River, o hotel de doze andares era um arranha-céu. Sob um extenso pórtico, ao lado de duas portas altas e de vidro, um trio de cavalos de bronze em tamanho natural pareciam correr por uma fonte de água. Enormes canteiros de petúnias brancas e lilases alinhavam-se no meio-fio, onde os funcionários do hotel cumprimentavam os hóspedes e pegavam as malas.

— É lindo — murmurou ela.

Ele também havia ficado surpreso quando viu o hotel pela primeira vez, especialmente em comparação com o tamanho de Wolf River.

— Espere até ver por dentro.

Ele encostou o carro e pressionou um controle remoto preso ao visor do carro. O portão se abriu, ele entrou e estacionou numa vaga subterrânea reservada aos hóspedes que ficavam na cobertura.

— Há um elevador privativo que nos leva às suítes. — Ele desceu do carro e deu a volta para abrir a porta para Marlene. — Eu poderia levar você para um passeio, mas o bebê é da Lily e acho que ela gostaria de ter essa honra.

— Mal posso esperar. — Ela o seguiu até o elevador depois que ele tirou a bagagem do porta-malas.— É tão difícil acreditar que há apenas alguns meses ela ainda estava em Charleston e ia se casar com Oliver e... — Ela fez uma pausa e mordeu os lábios. — Desculpe, eu não devia ter mencionado isso.

— Não é nenhum segredo, Marlene. — Sirius segurou a porta para que ela entrasse. — Você o conheceu?

— Encontrei com ele algumas vezes quando fui visitar Lily em Radcliffe, mas ele não aprovava a nossa amizade.

Enrugando a testa, Sirius apertou o botão do último andar.

— O que quer dizer com "ele não aprovava"?

— Para ajudar a pagar a faculdade, eu não só fiz algumas faxinas como comecei a cozinhar para as festas do corpo docente. — disse ela — Certa vez, ouvi por acaso Oliver dizer a Lily que não era legal ela dividir o quarto com uma garota que limpava casas e cozinhava para os professores.

— Que idiota — murmurou Sirius.

Marlene sorriu.

— Acho que foi a única vez que vi Lily irritada de verdade. Disse a ele que, se não pudesse ser legal comigo, não se casaria com ele. Depois disso, Oliver era tão educado e simpático toda vez que me via que me dava vontade de rir.

— Parece que nós dois estamos felizes com o fato de ela não ter se casado com o tolo — disse Sirius.

A porta do elevador se abriu e eles entraram em um pequeno saguão com chão de mármore negro polido e candelabros de cristal. Havia um sofá cor de vinho e duas poltronas, além de um aparador com um antigo aparelho de chá.

A suíte dela ficava no fim do corredor e, quando Sirius abriu a porta, o perfume de flores foi trazido pelo ar. Na mesa de entrada, um buquê enorme de rosas brancas ocupava um vaso de cristal.

— Ah, como são lindas! — Marlene correu até as rosas e enfiou o nariz nelas.

Lá estava ela novamente, pensou Sirius enquanto observava Marlene sentir o perfume das flores. Aquela excitação desinibida, a ternura em sua voz. Concluiu que gostava desse lado Marlene McKinnon enquanto a observava passar as pontas dos dedos longos sobre as pétalas das rosas.

A pele dela era assim, lembrou ele. E os lábios.

Percebendo que seus pensamentos o levavam por um caminho estranho, limpou a garganta.

— Quarto?

— Como? — Ela virou o rosto rapidamente.

— Sua mala. Coloco no quarto?

— Ah não, obrigada. — Ela deu as costas para as flores e foi na direção dele, a mão bem aberta. — Deixe que eu carrego. Você já _fez _mais do que o suficiente e eu realmente...

Ela parou de súbito e respirou com força para sentir o cheiro do ar. Os olhos se arregalaram.

— Hambúrgueres — disse ela, a voz um pouco ofegante.

— O quê?

— Hambúrgueres — repetiu ela, girando no calcanhar de seus sapatos azul-marinho sem salto. E correu até a área de estar da suíte.

Intrigado, ele a seguiu e observou-a levantar a tampa de prata de uma bandeja que estava no carrinho de comida.

— Humm. Veja isto — disse ela, dando uma risada. Sirius colocou a mala no chão e parou ao lado de Marlene.

— É. Hambúrgueres.

Na verdade, uma pilha de hambúrgueres envolvidos por batatas fritas bem fininhas. Em volta do prato, havia pequenas tigelas de prata com temperos. Havia tudo: de _catchup _a picles, de pimenta a queijo.

— Isso é que é serviço de quarto — disse ele, admirado. — O que está acontecendo?

— Esse é o jeito de Lily dizer olá — respondeu Marlene, depois deu uma risada quando levantou a tampa de um segundo prato que continha um pedaço enorme de bolo de chocolate, uma pequena cestinha de bombons e um frasco de _chantilly_ resfriando-se numa tigela de cristal com gelo. — Na faculdade, Lily era toda saudável e estava sempre fazendo dieta, mesmo que nunca precisasse. Mas eu, ao contrário dela, só comia porcaria. Isso que está vendo aqui era minha refeição favorita.

— Você é a mulher perfeita para mim. — Sirius encarou com admiração o banquete na mesa. — Talvez devêssemos nos casar.

— Estou um pouco ocupada no momento. — Sorrindo, ela enfiou o dedo na cobertura do bolo de chocolate. — Me peça em casamento mais tarde. — Sirius sentiu um nó na garganta quando Marlene lambeu a cobertura de chocolate do dedo e depois fechou os olhos, gemendo suavemente.

— Gostaria de me acompanhar? — perguntou ela, abrindo os olhos.

Ele teve de esperar um momento para a pulsação voltar ao normal, lembrando-se de que estavam falando de comida, nada além disso. Tinha de haver alguma coisa muito errada com os hormônios dele, pensou, mentalmente sacudindo a cabeça, e condenou o inesperado desejo sexual ao olhar aquelas comidas de dar água na boca.

Sorrindo, ele gentilmente puxou uma cadeira para ela e fez um gesto para que se sentasse.

— Pensei que não fosse me convidar.

Sentados à mesa, Marlene observava com fascinação Sirius montar um hambúrguer de maneira metódica. O dela continha maionese, alface e tomate, enquanto o dele tinha tudo menos mostarda e picles.

Tudo naquele homem parecia maior que a vida, pensou ela. Seu tamanho, sua personalidade, sua beleza.

E, definitivamente, sua masculinidade.

Decidiu que um papo evitaria que ela pensasse demais.

— Lily me disse que você e James foram criados em Nova Jersey. O que trouxe vocês ao Texas?

Ele esticou os braços para pegar a mostarda e colocou grande quantidade sobre o pão aberto.

— U.T.

— Universidade do Texas?

— Seis anos. — Ele deu uma risada boba. — Fiz mestrado em ciência.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e alcançou-lhe o picles.

— Mas foi parar no ramo de construção.

— Odiava trabalhar em lugares fechados. Obrigado. — Pegou o picles e espalhou uma camada no pão. — Passei um verão trabalhando como carpinteiro e descobri que não só gostava do trabalho manual, mas era bom nisso.

Ela observou as mãos dele enquanto terminava de construir a mansão de hambúrguer. Os dedos eram longos, as unhas bem curtas. Era fácil imaginá-lo segurando um martelo ou um serrote, mas, quando sua imaginação a levou mais adiante, vendo-o sem camisa, com o rosto bronzeado e o peito suado, rapidamente expulsou o pensamento de sua mente.

Voltando a atenção para o hambúrguer dele, Marlene observou-o dar uma mordida em sua criação e depois enrugar a testa.

— Alguma coisa errada? — perguntou ela.

Ele olhou para as tigelas com os acompanhamentos.

— Falta uma coisa.

— Mais _catchup_?

— Amadora. — Ele colocou algumas batatas fritas no hambúrguer e deu uma mordida. — Muito melhor.

— Batata frita dentro do hambúrguer? — Marlene olhou para Sirius admirada.

— Aposto que não está em nenhuma de suas receitas. — Ele ofereceu o hambúrguer a ela. — Experimente.

— Não, obrigada. — Evidentemente _estava _curiosa, mas dar uma mordida no hambúrguer dele parecia ser algo pessoal demais para fazer naquele momento. — Estou bem, assim.

— Uma mordidinha. — Ele passou o hambúrguer sob o nariz dela. — Vamos lá, meu docinho. É um desafio.

_Docinho. _Ela franziu a testa para ele. Bem, um desafio _era _desafio, pensou ela. E o cheiro _era _bom. Aproximou-se do hambúrguer e deu uma mordida mínima.

— Chama isso de mordida? — Sacudiu a cabeça. — Vamos lá, me mostre do que Marlene McKinnon é feita.

Com um suspiro, colocou as mãos sobre as dele e pegou uma boa amostra de sua invenção. Por hábito, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se em identificar todos os gostos.

— Então? — perguntou ele.

— Doce. — Ela lambeu os lábios. — Definitivamente salgado. — Ela mastigava devagar, deixando as papilas gustativas reconhecerem os sabores. — Interessante.

Em algum lugar entre o murmúrio de Marlene dizendo "doce" e "salgado", a boca de Sirius ficou seca como um rio no verão. Com os olhos fechados, o rosto de Marlene parecia deliciado e mergulhado em um prazer absoluto. Mas foi o lento movimento de sua língua sobre os lábios que o fez pensar em algo completamente diferente.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios dela.

Marlene tinha uma boca impressionante. Larga, carnuda, os cantos curvados para cima. Quando a ponta da língua passou pelo lábio inferior novamente, sentiu um desejo ardente por ela.

Essa é Marlene McKinnon, disse ele para si mesmo. É amiga de Lily, acima de tudo. Ele não tinha o direito de pensar o que estava pensando.

Quando ela soltou um pequeno ruído de prazer, uma gota de suor escorreu pela testa de Sirius. Pegou o hambúrguer de volta, se recostou na cadeira e deu uma mordida, tentando não pensar no fato de que a boca de Marlene havia, há pouco, tocado exatamente no lugar onde ele mordeu.

Marlene abriu os olhos e sorriu.

— Gostei. É uma receita secreta ou posso publicar na minha revista?

— É toda sua — disse ele, soando o mais informal possível. — Pode fazer o que quiser com ela.

Ela enrugou a testa pensativamente.

— Acho que nunca escrevi um artigo sobre hambúrgueres. Pode ser interessante.

Ele pensou que seria um artigo bem curto. O que era preciso saber? Carne, pão e muitos acompanhamentos.

— Toc, toc. — Lily enfiou a cabeça na porta. — Tem alguém em casa?

Sirius percebeu a expressão do rosto de Marlene iluminar-se quando viu Lily, que já estava correndo pela sala de braços abertos. As duas se abraçaram e riram.

— Sirius encontrou você facilmente? — As palavras de Lily saíram apressadas. — Acho que sim, já que você está aqui. Ah! Senti tanto a sua falta!

Fungando, Marlene pegou um lenço do bolso e enxugou os olhos.

— Você está absolutamente radiante. Estar apaixonada e comprar um hotel tem tudo a ver com você.

— É verdade. E você... — Lily também enxugou os olhos. — Sua própria revista, livros e uma coluna publicada em vários periódicos. Fico cansada só de pensar.

— Tenho um grupo de pessoas maravilhosas que trabalham comigo — disse Marlene. — Não conseguiria fazer nada sem eles.

— Você sempre foi modesta. — Lily abraçou-a novamente. — E essa é uma das razões pelas quais eu amo você. Ah! Mal posso esperar para James conhecê-la. Ele só volta amanhã de manha, portanto, eu e você teremos uma festa de pijamas hoje à noite.

— Também posso participar? — perguntou Sirius, esperançoso.

— Sem chance. — Lily aproximou-se de Sirius e beijou-lhe o rosto. — Mas muito obrigada por ter pego Marlene. Foi fácil achá-la?

— Chapéu branco grande. — Ele sorriu para Marlene. — E uma multidão de fãs.

— Duas não é uma multidão — disse Marlene, sacudindo a cabeça. — Sirius conseguiu mandá-las embora.

— Sério? — Lily levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Sirius. — Como fez isso?

Ele sorriu para Marlene, que ficou vermelha de vergonha.

— Eu a beijei e disse que era minha esposa.

— Você fez o quê? — perguntou Lily, com a voz sufocada.

— Eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa — disse ele. — Berta e Betty Lou estavam pressionando.

— Berta e Betty Lou? — Confusa, Lily enrugou a testa.

— Na verdade, Berta. Betty Lou não achava que esta garota aqui se parecia com Marlene McKinnon.

De queixo caído, Lily olhou para Marlene.

— Ele está de brincadeira, não é?

— Ele está dizendo a verdade — disse Marlene. — Betty Lou me achou magra demais e alta demais para ser Marlene McKinnon.

Sem palavras, Lily olhou de um para o outro, depois deu uma gargalhada e abraçou Marlene novamente.

— Parece que temos muito assunto para colocar em dia. Desmarquei os compromissos da tarde para que possamos começar imediatamente.

— Já entendi. — Sirius levantou-se. — Divirtam-se. — Marlene esticou o braço.

— Obrigada por me buscar.

— Imagina, nenhum problema. — Sorrindo, ele colocou os dedos nos dela. — Sempre que precisar de uma carona ou de um marido é só me avisar.

Ela ficou ainda mais ruborizada.

— Pode deixar.

— Então, quer me contar o que aconteceu? — Lily olhou para Marlene depois que Sirius fechou a porta da suíte.

— O quê?

— Ele beijou você de verdade?

— Com a melhor das intenções — disse Marlene, incomodada quando a lembrança do beijo fez seus lábios formigarem. — Garanto que ele estava muito mais interessado nesses hambúrgueres do que em mim. Aliás, ainda não lhe agradeci. Uma tacada de mestre, Srta. Evans.

— O pessoal da cozinha achou um pouco estranho quando fiz o pedido — disse Lily, com um sorriso no rosto. — Mas você quase não comeu. Sente-se e coma enquanto falo sobre James.

— Ele deve ser especial. Você nunca ficou radiante quando estava com Oliver.

— Eu cheguei muito perto de cometer o maior erro da minha vida. Se James não tivesse me encontrado, eu seria agora a Sra. Oliver Hollingsworth.

Quando Marlene encheu uma das mãos com batatas fritas e colocou-as no hambúrguer, Lily olhou-a com um ar questionador. Marlene sorriu.

— Ideia de Sirius.

— Cuidado com as ideias de Sirius — advertiu Lily. — Ele adora dar ideia para as mulheres.

— Essa é a última coisa com que preciso me preocupar — disse ela. — Os homens não dão muita ideia para mim.

— Você é uma mulher linda, Marlene — disse Lily, com firmeza. — Se não se escondesse por trás dos óculos e de um corte de cabelo que cobre a maior parte do seu rosto, estaria dispensando muitos homens.

— Não estou me escondendo. É assim que sou. E mesmo se eu quisesse mudar, não poderia. As pessoas esperam que eu me vista e me comporte de uma determinada forma.

Lily suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Querida, se eu consegui aprender a não me preocupar com a expectativa das pessoas, todos conseguem. Existe uma selvagem dentro de Marlene McKinnon — disse Lily, com um sorriso no rosto. — Só está esperando que você a solte.

Uma mulher selvagem! Marlene sacudiu a cabeça frente à bobagem que Lily dissera. Mas era bom ser boba, relaxar e rir com uma velha amiga, pensou ela.

— Chega de falar de mim — disse ela, ainda rindo. — Estamos falando de você e James, lembra? Comece lá do início e não deixe um único detalhe de fora.

* * *

Olá gente! Esse capítulo é a prova de que refeições também podem ser eróticas, alguém aí está afim de um hambúrguer? hehe ;) Obrigada gente por receberem (por falta de palavra melhor) tão bem Vida Privada, amei seus comentários: LaahB, nathalia-potter, Nanda Soares, Joana Patricia e Annabeth C. Jackson.

Como eu disse em Partido Contrário, eu desejo a todos um feliz e abençoado Natal, que papai noel tragam muitos presentes, mas o mais importante (independente de religião) que a luz divina iluminem seus corações e que Jesus se faça presente, não somente no Natal, mas sempre. Um beijo no coração e Feliz Natal :*


	3. Capítulo 3

Marlene logo descobriu que os detalhes da história de Lily eram fascinantes. Daria um ótimo filme. Um acidente numa estrada cheia de neve, perto de uma cidade pequena. O pai e a mãe morrem, mas os três filhos sobrevivem: dois garotos, sete e nove anos, e uma garotinha, de menos de três anos idade. Um tio ambicioso e louco separa as crianças e paga um advogado corrupto para que as crianças sejam adotadas de maneira ilegal, sem nenhum deles saber onde os irmãos estavam. Vinte e três anos mais tarde, uma prima descobre a verdade e contrata um investigador particular para encontrar as crianças e reunir a família. James era o investigador particular. Lily era a garotinha.

— E você descobriu tudo isso três dias antes do seu casamento? — perguntou Marlene, ainda tentando absorver a grandiosidade da história de Lily.

— Estava fazendo a última prova do vestido — respondeu Lily. — James me seguiu quando estava saindo da loja. Disse que eu tinha nascido em Wolf River, no Texas, e que meu nome verdadeiro, de nascimento, era Anne Chesterton e que eu tinha dois irmãos mais velhos: Rand e Seth.

Sentaram-se confortavelmente no sofá da sala de estar da suíte. O serviço de quarto tinha ido e vindo com uma cesta de bolinhos de amora e uma jarra de chá de hortelã. Sem sapatos e os pés enfiados sob as pernas, Marlene escutava Lily contar a história.

— Era tudo tão absurdo que não acreditei, de início. Achei que ele era louco ou estava completamente enganado. Como os meus pais podiam ter mentido para mim daquele jeito? — Lily serviu as duas xícaras de chá e entregou uma a Marlene. — Mas ele tinha provas. Fotos, artigos de jornais sobre o acidente. Uma certidão de nascimento. Até mesmo cópias dos papéis da adoção por meus pais. — Seu olhar estava vidrado. — Aquilo dizia tanta coisa. Eu tinha pais que me amavam, dinheiro, a melhor educação. No entanto, sempre tive a sensação de que faltava alguma coisa na minha vida. De alguma maneira, eu não me encaixava ali.

_Esse_ era um sentimento familiar a Marlene. Depois que seus pais morreram e ela fora morar com a tia Hattie, Marlene tornara-se um peixe fora d'água. A tia, uma viúva excêntrica sem filhos, nunca soube muito bem o que fazer com a sobrinha de oito anos de idade. Em um nível intelectual, Marlene entendia por que era diferente das outras garotas, mas isso certamente não fazia com que o processo fosse menos doloroso.

Mas, sentada no sofá com Lily, pensou Marlene, tudo era mais fácil. Não importava que não se viam há um ano e que se falavam pouco ao telefone. O tempo se dissolvia e só havia o aqui e o agora.

— Desculpe-me por não estar com você quando tudo aconteceu — disse Marlene suspirando. — Passei os últimos quatro anos ouvindo outras pessoas me dizendo aonde ir e o que fazer para o bem da minha carreira. Estou finalmente descobrindo como dizer não.

— Que bom. Um brinde a essa palavrinha pequena e poderosa. — Lily bateu com a xícara de chá levemente na de Marlene. — Mas o fato de você não conseguir dizer não era para o seu próprio bem. Eu me sentiria péssima se você tivesse cancelado a divulgação do seu livro na Europa para vir ao meu casamento e me ver correndo da igreja ao som da "Marcha nupcial".

— Na verdade eu queria estar aqui para ver isso — disse Marlene. — Não consigo me imaginar fazendo algo que requer tanta coragem.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça.

— Com certeza na época não pareceu um ato corajoso. Mas vi James de pé no fundo da igreja e nossos olhares se encontraram, eu sabia que não poderia me casar com Oliver e viver uma mentira. Caminhei em direção a James, pedi-lhe uma carona e, desde então, não olhei para trás. — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Pela primeira vez na vida, tudo está bem: James, encontrar meus irmãos, comprar este hotel. E agora ter você aqui. Minha vida está perfeita.

— Não me faça chorar também. — Respirando fundo para não chorar, Marlene apertou a mão de Lily. — Estou tão feliz em ver você feliz. James é um cara de sorte.

— Eu é que sou sortuda — disse Lily, radiante. — Mas chega de falar sobre mim e James. Quero saber sobre sua revista. E me diga uma coisa... — Lily aproximou-se — é você mesma quem escreve todas as respostas na sua coluna de conselhos sobre estilo de vida?

Rindo, Marlene deu um gole no chá e recostou-se no sofá.

— Todinhas.

* * *

Era uma ótima manhã para nadar. O ar estava fresco e a maioria dos hóspedes do hotel ainda estava dormindo ou em seus quartos dando o primeiro gole no café. Exceto pelo suave zumbido do motor da piscina e da distante agitação dos pássaros em uma árvore próxima, estava um silêncio de pedra.

Tirando a camiseta, Sirius mergulhou fundo e nadou suavemente pela água fria. Parecia que havia um milhão de anos que fizera parte da equipe de natação do colégio.

Terminou a primeira volta e virou-se para a segunda. Ele adorava sentir o sangue revigorado correndo pelas veias.

Sempre acordara cedo. Trabalhar com construção exigia acordar com os primeiros raios do sol texano. Ele amava seu trabalho em todos os aspectos. Amava começar apenas com um pedaço de terra poeirento e cheio de mato, para depois construir algo que resistiria à prova do tempo. Terminara o último projeto na semana anterior e já estava impaciente para ter algo com o que ocupar suas mãos e sua mente.

As mulheres, é claro, eram sempre a melhor opção para ocupar o tempo livre. Enquanto estava trabalhando, os dias começavam cedo demais e terminavam tarde demais para que pudesse dar ao sexo oposto a atenção necessária.

Na noite anterior, encontrara duas modelos, Mandy e Suzanne, na sala de estar do primeiro andar. Convidaram-no para uma festa que estavam organizando na suíte delas à noite, mas, por causa do chá-de-panela de Lily e James, teve de recusar o convite.

Pessoalmente, achava que os homens não deviam comparecer a chás-de-panela. Mas Lily insistira que a festa era para a noiva _e_ para o noivo, e que era responsabilidade do padrinho comparecer.

Mas Mandy e Suzanne não eram as únicas mulheres em sua mente nesta manhã, percebeu Sirius quando deu impulso para a quarta volta na piscina. Surpreendentemente, também estava pensando em Marlene.

Até ontem, nunca dera muita atenção àquela mulher nem de uma maneira nem de outra. Mas agora que a conhecera, parecia que não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça.

Aquele chapéu engraçado e maior que ela. O olhar assustado quando a beijou na estação de trem. O jeito quase sexual com que tinha tocado e cheirado as rosas que Lily enviara. A expressão de puro prazer em seu rosto quando provou o hambúrguer com batatas fritas.

Ele quis provar os lábios dela naquele momento. Quis lamber aquela doçura salgada. Ficou feliz por Lily ter entrado ou, pelo menos, deveria ter ficado feliz. Só podia imaginar que teria assustado Marlene para valer se _realmente _a tivesse beijado. Não aquele selinho na estação de trem, mas um beijo de verdade.

_Ainda vou beijá-la, _pensou ele. Um beijo vagaroso e natural, nada muito sugestivo. Não queria lhe dar uma idéia errada ou assustá-la. Só queria uma provinha, só isso. O suficiente para acabar com sua curiosidade.

Ou talvez precisasse apenas de mais quinze voltas na piscina. Um bocado de esforço físico para queimar o excesso de energia que sempre tinha quando não estava trabalhando. Mas depois pensou na suavidade dos lábios de Marlene e em quão macia era sua pele.

_É melhor eu dar vinte e cinco voltas, _disse para si mesmo e deu mais um impulso na borda da piscina.

* * *

Se Marlene já tinha achado a parte de fora do hotel elegante, a única palavra para descrever o saguão era requinte. Mármores pretos italianos encerados brilhavam sob imensos candelabros de ferro e chifres de alce. Mesas europeias antigas estrategicamente posicionadas misturavam-se com um piso de vigas de madeira e paredes de argila. Sofás e cadeiras em tons de marrom e vermelho convidavam os hóspedes a relaxar enquanto uma música clássica misturava-se ao som de água de uma fonte de pedra.

Sofisticação casual, decidiu Marlene, seguindo Lily em sua vistoria matinal no hotel. Já haviam passado pela bem-equipada academia e _spa, _uma butique com roupas lindas, um salão de beleza luxuosíssimo, uma cozinha maravilhosa que servia aos dois restaurantes do hotel.

— Você deve estar exausta — disse Lily, enquanto Marlene observava a estátua de bronze de um cavalo sobre uma mesa de canto. — A viagem e me ouvir falando a noite inteira.

— Eu me lembro ter falado tanto quanto você. E até uma hora da manhã não é a noite inteira.

— É sim, quando você acorda às cinco e meia. — Lily acenou para uma morena atrás do balcão. —Além do mais, de que lhe serve tirar férias se não puder dormir?

Eram apenas seis e meia da manhã e, exceto pelos funcionários, o saguão do hotel estava vazio. Marlene teve a impressão de que esta era a melhor hora para conhecer o hotel sem precisar usar o chapéu.

— Eu não conseguiria dormir de qualquer maneira — disse ela com sinceridade. — Estava ansiosa demais para ver o hotel. Eu absolutamente amo o que você fez.

— Meu primo Remus o projetou para ser um centro turístico e de conferências. — Lily guiou Marlene ao corredor dos elevadores do saguão. — Só fiz algumas reformas quando comprei o hotel dele. Olívia Cameron é a projetista de interiores com quem tenho trabalhado nos últimos meses. É dona de um antiquário na cidade.

— Adoraria conhecê-la — disse Marlene. — Nosso número de janeiro vai ser dedicado aos antiquários de pequenas cidades. Talvez possamos incluí-la.

— Ela vai estar na festa hoje à noite, então poderá conhecê-la. — Lily parou para olhar um vaso de flores numa mesa de madeira com tampo de granito. Mudou o vaso de lugar em um centímetro. — Quero mostrar meu escritório e depois vamos tomar café da manhã.

Marlene seguiu Lily atravessando uma porta dupla de vidro que dava no saguão e no conjunto de elevadores reservados aos executivos e aos hóspedes do último andar. A porta do elevador se abriu e dele saiu um homem vestindo um uma gravata cinza. Era alto, os cabelos negros e volumosos, curtos e bem penteados. Quando sorriu para Lily, os cantos dos olhos azuis se apertaram.

— Senhorita Evans. — Fez uma reverência com a cabeça, depois se voltou para Marlene. — Senhorita McKinnon, bem-vinda ao Four Winds.

— Sam Prescott é meu gerente — explicou Lily. — Disse a ele que você estaria hospedada aqui conosco. Pode confiar que ele e todos os funcionários daqui serão discretos.

— Muito prazer, Sr. Prescott.

— Sam — disse ele, pegando a mão que ela oferecera. — E o prazer é todo meu. Se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para que sua estada seja mais agradável, por favor, não hesite em me comunicar.

— Muito obrigada.

— Senhoritas. — Sam manteve a porta do elevador aberta. — Tenham um bom dia.

Depois que a porta do elevador se fechou, Marlene olhou para Lily e deixou escapar:

— Meu Deus, _todos _os homens desta cidade são bonitos?

Dando risadas, Lily apertou o botão para o terceiro andar.

— Espere até conhecer meus primos e meus irmãos. Se não fossem comprometidos, daria a maior força.

_Sirius não é comprometido._

O pensamento veio à mente antes que pudesse evitar e suspirou aliviada por não ter dito em voz alta.

Pensara nele na noite anterior, um pouco antes de pegar no sono. Ficou um pouco envergonhada de pensar nisso à luz do dia. Nunca fora o tipo de se entregar completamente a fantasias sexuais. Não por ser puritana, mas simplesmente pelo fato de nunca ter encontrado um homem que a atraísse, ou um homem que tivesse... estimulado aquela linha de pensamento.

Mas deitada sozinha naquela cama enorme, nos lençóis macios e colchão firme, imaginou como seria estar ali com ele. Imaginou como seriam seus músculos sob suas mãos. Como seria a sua pele. Que gosto tinha.

O pensamento lhe deu um nó no estômago e fez o coração se acelerar.

— Você está bem? — Lily segurava a porta do elevador, esperando Marlene sair.

— O quê? Ah! Sim. Tudo bem. — Perturbada, saiu do elevador com pressa. — É que ainda estou admirada com o fato de que tudo isto aqui é seu.

— Eu também. — Lily sorriu e caminhou pelo corredor. O carpete era azul-royal, os quadros na parede eram de pintores ocidentais do século XIX. Lily abriu uma porta alta de carvalho. — Não poderia pensar em uma maneira melhor de começar uma vida nova e, ao mesmo tempo, investir o dinheiro da herança que recebi dos Chesterton. Entre.

— Ah! Lily, eu amei isso — disse Marlene quando colocou os pés no escritório. O cômodo tinha um visual um pouco mais tradicional, com objetos de porcelana e cristal nas prateleiras e mesas de mogno. — É lindo.

— Ainda está em andamento, mas estou chegando lá. — Lily foi até sua mesa e pegou o telefone. — Só vou checar as mensagens e já descemos para tomar o café da manhã.

Marlene andou até a janela de parede inteira e olhou para a piscina, depois tirou os óculos para observar um nadador solitário cortando a leve névoa que emergia da água. Um homem, ela percebeu. Suas braçadas eram seguras e regulares, e quando alcançou a beira da piscina, ergueu-se por um momento.

O coração Marlene deu um salto.

Era Sirius.

Quando ele deu impulso para dar outra volta, não conseguiu mais tirar os olhos dele. Parecia atravessar a piscina sem fazer esforço algum, os músculos contraindo-se enquanto cortava a água. Deus, essa visão era para ficar na eternidade! Pernas longas. Corpo forte e molhado. Era o suficiente para tirar o fôlego de uma mulher.

Atravessou a piscina novamente, parou, colocou as mãos na borda e impulsionou o corpo para sair da piscina. Ela não pôde deixar de admirar as curvas e os ângulos dos músculos sólidos e sua barriga lisa e rígida. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados e pegou uma toalha. Sua sunga azul-marinho estava grudada ao corpo.

Ela se inclinou na janela, desejando possuir binóculos.

— Pronta? — perguntou Lily, desligando o telefone.

— O quê? — Marlene virou-se rapidamente, com os joelhos bambos. — Ah! Com certeza.

Mas, enquanto se afastava, não conseguia deixar de pensar no corpo seminu e molhado de Sirius.

* * *

Depois de se vestir, demorou um pouco para Sirius localizar Lily e Marlene no enorme pátio privado do salão principal, onde era servido o café da manhã ao ar livre. Apoiando-se no batente da porta, viu as duas beberem café e beliscarem alguns pães.

As mulheres o fascinavam. Eram imprevisíveis. Geralmente inconstantes. Deus sabia que ele desistira de entendê-las há alguns anos. Agora simplesmente as apreciava. O jeito como se movimentavam, o cheiro que possuíam...

Aquelas curvas maravilhosas.

Olhou para Marlene e tentou visualizar suas curvas sob a camisa rosa de mangas compridas e as calças que vestia. Sabia que ela era esbelta, mas fazia de tudo para esconder os detalhes.

O que o deixava ainda mais curioso.

Ela estava rindo de alguma coisa que Lily dissera, e o som do riso era quase musical. Ele sorriu, viu-a se aproximar de Lily e sussurrar alguma coisa, depois as duas riram.

Sabia que devia ir embora e deixá-las sozinhas, partilhando os segredos e compensando o tempo que passaram separadas.

Mas, por outro lado, elas tiveram a noite inteira para fazer isso, não tiveram?

Ele abriu a porta e caminhou em direção ao pátio.

— Bom dia, senhoritas.

O sorriso de Marlene congelou quando ergueu o rosto e encontrou o olhar de Sirius. O escudo que ela levantava para estranhos era quase visível. Ele não estava certo de que tinha consciência de seu próprio sistema de defesa, mas certamente entendia por que ela fazia aquilo. Devia ser um horror viver como um manequim de vitrine. Ela provavelmente não podia nem sair para comer sem que, no dia seguinte, saísse no jornal onde ela estivera, com quem e o que comera.

_Eu, com toda certeza, não poderia levar uma vida como essa, _pensou Sirius. Mas, já que não precisava, também não fazia sentido se preocupar com isso.

— Sirius. — Virando-se, Lily sorriu para ele. — Junte-se a nós.

— Não quero interromper.

— Eu sei que quer. — Lily serviu uma xícara de café para ele. — Você está entediado sem a presença de James. Admita.

— Nunca fico entediado perto de mulheres bonitas. — Olhou para Marlene. — Bom dia, Srta. Marlene.

Sentiu-se realizado quando viu o enorme sorriso nos lábios dela.

— Tão formal — brincou Lily. — Ontem mesmo vocês eram casados.

— Ela me deixou — disse Sirius, suspirando. Depois, olhou para a cesta de pães na mesa. — Mas um desses pãezinhos e presunto com ovos talvez possam aliviar a dor.

— Vou ver o que posso fazer por você quanto ao presunto com ovos. Quanto aos pães, o que você deseja? — perguntou Lily enquanto estendia a cesta de pães a ele.

Sirius distraiu-se quando Marlene ergueu a xícara de café em direção aos lábios sorridentes. Mais uma vez, ficou encantado por aquela boca. _O que ele deseja_? Poderia pensar em muitas coisas.

Mas, já que Lily estava referindo-se ao café da manhã, pegou um folheado de maçã e se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Marlene.

— E então, quando o grande James vai chegar?

— A qualquer momento. — Lily olhou para o relógio de pulso. — Mas ele é meu pela manhã. Temos um compromisso com fotógrafos. Você pode ficar com ele à tarde quando forem experimentar o _smoking_.

Sirius franziu a testa. Droga. Detestava experimentar roupa. Por duas vezes — na formatura do colégio e no casamento de seu mestre-de-obras três anos atrás — sujeitara-se ao que considerava o equivalente masculino dos espartilhos do século XIX.

— Você sabe que não é tarde demais para voar até Las Vegas — sugeriu ele. — Ouvi falar que lá é possível se casar numa janelinha de _drive-thru_. A cerimônia é acompanhada de uma dúzia de tacos e guacamole.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas deu uma gargalhada.

— Vou pensar na sua sugestão. Especialmente porque as igrejas em Wolf River não têm dia disponível nas próximas semanas. Pensamos em uma cerimônia ao ar livre, mas, com a imprevisibilidade do tempo, decidimos fazê-la em um dos salões.

— Estou dizendo que uma capela em Vegas é melhor. — Sirius olhou para Marlene. — O que você acha?

— Acho uma ótima ideia — disse Marlene.

— Não dê apoio a ele. — Lily franziu a testa quando percebeu a expressão pensativa de Marlene. — Não está falando sério, está?

— Não em relação a Vegas — disse Marlene, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão.

Marlene não sabia como as ideias surgiam em sua mente, mas de repente estavam lá. Ao longo dos anos, aprendera a deixá-las soltas e ver aonde a levavam. Às vezes, uma ideia que parecia absolutamente estúpida se transformava em algo maravilhoso.

— Você podia construir uma capela bem aqui — disse Marlene. — Este pátio é lindo, mas, com o calor e o tempo imprevisível, não tem uso durante boa parte do ano. Poderia convertê-lo em uma capela num jardim fechado e ter a sensação de estar ao ar livre não importando como está o tempo e, além disso, oferecer os serviços de recepções de casamento durante o ano todo.

Quando Lily e Sirius olharam para ela sem dizer uma palavra, Marlene moveu-se desajeitadamente e pegou sua xícara de café.

— É só uma ideia.

— É uma ideia _maravilhosa. — _Lily olhou para Sirius com uma mescla de excitação e esperança nos olhos verdes. — Seria possível construir algo assim em apenas três semanas?

— É possível. — Sirius olhou ao redor do pátio. — Especialmente com a equipe certa. E mesmo que não terminássemos, o pior que pode acontecer é você voltar a sua ideia original da cerimônia no salão.

— Já estou amando! — Lily deu um pulo, abraçou Marlene e lhe beijou o rosto. — Você é brilhante!

— Ei! E eu? — Sirius virou o rosto para Lily. — Eu dei a ideia.

Lily também abraçou e beijou Sirius.

— Por onde começamos, o que fazemos, quem devemos... — A empolgação esvaiu-se de sua expressão. — Espere. Não. Nenhum dos dois está aqui para trabalhar. Não posso deixar vocês fazem isso.

Sirius olhou para Marlene e sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta.

— Você não conseguirá nos impedir — disse ele.

— Ah, eu amo vocês! — Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Lily. — Mal posso esperar para contar a James.

— Me contar o quê?

Marlene ergueu a cabeça e viu um homem parado à porta com um sorriso devastador. Parecia um pouco cansado da viagem, com a barba malfeita e uma camisa branca amarrotada, mas isso só aumentava sua infinita beleza.

— James! — Lily virou-se, correu até ele e se jogou em seus braços.

Quando se beijaram, Marlene educadamente olhou para o lado. Sacudindo a cabeça, Sirius suspirou e recostou-se na cadeira.

— Isso pode demorar um pouco. Quer esquentar seu café, um jornal para ler, talvez um livro?

Mas Lily já estava arrastando James pelo pátio.

— James, essa é Marlene. Marlene, James.

As mãos de James envolveram as de Marlene.

— Ouvi falar muito sobre você — disse ele.

Marlene sorriu.

— E eu, de você.

— Meu amor, não vai acreditar nisto. — Lily deslizou os braços pela cintura de James. — Marlene e Sirius vão construir uma capela para nós. Exatamente aqui.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Sirius.

— Em três semanas?

Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Vamos ter de fazer alguns planos e montar a equipe imediatamente, mas isso não deve levar mais que dois dias. Provavelmente levantamos isso em duas semanas. — Sirius sorriu para o amigo. — Talvez eu até coloque um martelo em suas mãos macias.

— Até parece! Na última vez que vi você no trabalho, estava bem elegante e tudo o que fazia era olhar em volta vociferando ordens para todo mundo.

— Chega de tanto amor. Marlene, Sirius, vocês têm carta branca nisso. Não importa o que queiram e quanto que custe. É só pedir. — Lily olhou para James. — Agora temos de tornar o senhor apresentável para podermos tirar as fotos.

James franziu a testa, balançou a cabeça e beijou Lily.

— Não existe outra mulher neste mundo pela qual eu faria isso — disse ele, com os lábios contra os dela.

— Também amo você — disse Lily, com um sorriso, e beijou-o novamente. — Talvez possamos nos atrasar um pouquinho.

— Você é quem sabe.

De braços dados, Lily e James entraram no hotel. Marlene suspirou, depois olhou para Sirius, que ainda estava balançando a cabeça com a retirada dos pombinhos apaixonados.

De repente, a enormidade do projeto à frente deles fez Marlene ficar sem ar.

— É possível fazer isso, não é?

— Moleza. Mas vamos provavelmente precisar muito disto aqui — disse Sirius, apontando para o café. — E vamos ter de trabalhar bem juntos.

O coração acelerou só em pensar.

— É por uma boa causa.

— Vamos ter de passar horas planejando isso bem rápido e coordenando todo o trabalho.

— Tudo bem.

Ele se aproximou.

— Provavelmente teremos de trabalhar algumas noites também.

Agora, o coração foi até a boca.

— Qualquer coisa.

O olhar de Sirius desceu até a boca de Marlene e ela ficou sem ar. Quando desviou o olhar rapidamente e olhou através dela, ela começou a se virar, mas ele pegou o queixo dela com as mãos.

— Não vire de costas — disse ele, abaixando o volume da voz. — Tem alguém olhando para cá.

— Quem?

— Tire os óculos — sussurrou ele.

Rapidamente, ela os tirou.

— Ainda estão olhando?

— Sim. Estão vindo nesta direção. É melhor fazermos bonito.

— Fazermos o quê?

Ele respondeu à pergunta dando-lhe um beijo na boca.

* * *

Olá gente linda! Vejo que tem muita gente acompanhando Vida Privada, leitores novos e os antigos que me acompanham desde sempre, fico realmente muito feliz por isso. Gente daqui a pouquinho vou ir viajar e não podia ir sem antes vir aqui postar rapidinho. Vou ir curtir um friozinho, neve, chocolate quente ;) e só volto mês que vem, mas prometo continuar postando. Um beijo no coração e muito obrigada meninas pelas reviews maravilhosas: nathalia-potter, LaahB, Annabeth C. Jackson, Beast Of Burden, Joana Patricia, Karina a Diwa, dafny, ClauMS e Nanda Soares :*


	4. Capítulo 4

Como na primeira vez em que Sirius a beijara, Marlene ficou atordoada demais para se mexer. Atordoada demais para respirar.

Mas, desta vez — ao contrário da primeira —, correspondeu ao beijo dele.

Não sabia quem estava mais surpreso: ela mesma ou Sirius. Mas quando os lábios se tocaram, ela sabia que não queria afastá-los. Passara metade da noite fantasiando sobre aquele homem. Como poderia deixar esta oportunidade passar, mesmo que não fosse um beijo de verdade?

Não pôde.

Não que não estivesse nervosa, é claro. Deus do céu, o coração estava batendo apressado e os pulmões se recusavam a se encher de ar. Mas ele lhe dissera para fazer bonito, não é verdade? Mesmo que beijar não fosse sua especialidade, podia dar o melhor de si. Sempre que se colocava em um projeto entregava-se de corpo e alma.

Encostou-se em Sirius e colocou as palmas da mão no peito dele. Os lábios dele estavam firmes nos dela; tinham gosto de maçã e canela. O perfume da loção pós-barba a fazia lembrar madeira escura e úmida, terra molhada. As sensações se agitavam como fitas de cetim coloridas.

_Incrível._

Sentiu a hesitação dele quando moveu a boca contra a dele, a tensão momentânea dos músculos fortes sob a palma das mãos dela. Tinha certeza que ele se afastaria, que a ideia de Sirius de fazer bonito e a dela eram completamente diferentes. A frustração e a vergonha inundaram-na.

Mas ele não se afastou. Em vez disso, deslizou a mão por trás de seu pescoço e puxou-a para mais perto, virou a boca na dela e lentamente passou a língua no lábio inferior.

_Impressionante._

Havia mais sensações agora. Desconhecidas e, no entanto, excitantes. Emocionantes. Pequenas e intensas fisgadas de prazer invadiam seu corpo. Mesmo que alguém estivesse olhando para os dois neste momento, ela não se importava. A única questão importante no mundo inteiro era a sensação daquela boca na dela e o deslizar quente e úmido da língua em seus lábios.

Quando ele deslizou para a parte de dentro, ela tremeu.

A curiosidade se tornou um desejo surpreendente e ela apertou os dedos na camiseta de algodão dele. Podia sentir o calor daquele corpo sob suas mãos. O coração dela estava acelerado. Os músculos tensos e o peito dolorido. A cada movimento da língua dele, um desejo que nunca sentira antes se intensificava. Era, ao mesmo tempo, assustador e empolgante.

Não teve certeza se foi o som de um cortador de grama a distância ou a batida de asas de um pássaro na árvore, mas um barulho invadiu seu cérebro atordoado, trazendo-a de volta à razão.

Abrindo os olhos, ela se afastou, pegou os óculos e colocou-os de volta no rosto. Rezou para que suas mãos não estivessem tremendo muito. Não conseguia olhar para ele, pois tinha medo de ver que o que acabara de acontecer não significava nada para ele ou, pior, que poderia ter achado engraçada sua falta de experiência.

— Eles já foram? — perguntou ela, lutando para controlar emoções.

— Já. — A voz estava um pouco rouca. — Você está segura.

Segura? Meu Deus, ela estava tudo menos "segura" ao lado desse homem!

— Então — disse ele em voz baixa —, vamos para o meu quarto ou para o seu?

Chocada, Marlene ergueu a cabeça, aliviada em não ver nenhum ar de indiferença em seus olhos cinzas, que tinham mais do que uma ponta de desejo.

_Meu quarto ou o seu?_

Ela engoliu em seco. Nenhum homem lhe perguntara _isso_ antes.

No entanto, o melhor que conseguiu fazer foi dar um chiado.

— O quê?

— Tenho materiais de desenho no meu apartamento — disse ele. — Vamos ter de rascunhar alguma coisa para a Lily dar uma olhada e depois eu possa tirar as medidas exatas e usar o computador para desenhar a planta.

— Certo. — É claro que ele não tinha sugerido nada além de trabalho. Ela se sentiu tão ridícula frente à sua suposição quanto desapontada. — No seu quarto está bem.

Pelo menos, trabalho era uma área de sua vida na qual se sentia completamente confiante e confortável. _Sou uma profissional, _disse a si mesma. Desde que ficasse concentrada no projeto, não pensaria em Sirius de uma maneira física.

Mas, mesmo enquanto o seguia até os elevadores, mesmo quando pensou no trabalho que tinha em mãos, os lábios ainda formigavam e a pele ainda queimava. Sabia que as próximas três semanas seriam um verdadeiro desafio.

* * *

Observar Marlene trabalhando era tão inacreditável quanto beijá-la, percebeu Sirius duas horas mais tarde. Num minuto, estava rabiscando um pedaço de papel, no seguinte, estava falando sozinha.

Neste momento, estava fazendo as duas coisas enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro, da área de jantar para a área de estar.

Parecia não perceber a presença dele, embora olhasse em sua direção de vez em quando, com os óculos no alto da cabeça e os olhos arregalados por alguma nova ideia. Então, pegava o lápis atrás da orelha e rapidamente anotava tudo.

Ele estava sentado à mesa de jantar, rascunhando projetos um depois do outro, explorando diferentes idéias, cada novo rascunho baseado no anterior. Sabia que estavam próximos do projeto final e precisavam entrar nos detalhes.

Respeitava o fato de ela ser perfeccionista, pois já havia sido acusado do mesmo crime. No ramo da construção, Sirius conhecera muitas pessoas que se acomodavam com um "bom o suficiente", mas ele não tolerava trabalho malfeito ou economia. Levara anos para achar a equipe certa e os fornecedores adequados, homens e mulheres tão meticulosos quanto eles.

Ele colocou sobre a mesa o esboço no qual estava trabalhando — seu décimo.

— O que você acha?

— Está quase. — Batendo com os dedos no rosto, ela observou o desenho. — Acho que o teto deve ser um pouco mais alto para parecer mais com uma catedral. Um casamento é um enlace espiritual de duas pessoas. Uma promessa eterna. O ambiente que criarmos tem de dar sustentação e crédito a essa promessa. Não só com nossas mentes e corações, mas com nossas almas.

Ele não sabia o que responder. Corações, promessas e para sempre não eram exatamente seu forte. De qualquer maneira, sabia que ela não estava exatamente querendo uma resposta. Nas últimas duas horas, aprendera que era assim que ela funcionava. Ela se fazia uma pergunta ou fazia algum comentário, maquinava aquilo em seu cérebro, deixava guardado, depois pegava novamente até que todas as peças estivessem em seus devidos lugares.

Também descobrira que ela não precisava de verdade dos óculos, apenas quando se tratava de algum detalhe, e que não gostava de gelo na água. Sentia-se como se já conhecesse Marlene mais do que a maioria das mulheres que namorara.

— O que acha de um vitral aqui? A luz passando por ele vai dar ao ambiente um ar delicado. — Ele balançou a cabeça.

— É uma boa ideia, mas não teremos tempo para construí-lo, então temos duas semanas para achar um pré-fabricado. — O rosto de Marlene iluminou-se de entusiasmo. — A emoção da caçada faz o sangue ferver, minha tia Hattie costumava dizer isso todo sábado antes de irmos à feira de usados.

Pensou que, se continuasse olhando para ela daquela maneira, o sangue _dele _ia ferver aqui e agora.

Ele a beijara mais cedo no impulso, num desejo irresistível de tirar aquele ar cerimonioso de seu rosto. Também pensou que, se fossem trabalhar juntos, ele tinha de tirar aqueles pensamentos do caminho e não perder tempo com imaginações. Queria que tivesse sido um simples beijo de amigo.

Mas ela fez o inesperado.

Correspondeu ao beijo.

E não havia nada de simples naquele beijo. Nada de amigo. Tinha sido _quente. _Excitante.

Perturbador.

Não gostava de perder o controle daquele jeito. Orgulhava-se de manter tudo sempre sob controle, especialmente quando se tratava de mulheres e sexo. Mas quando ela pressionou aqueles macios e quentes lábios sobre os dele, quando apoiou as mãos sobre seu peito e fez aquele som com a garganta, ele perdeu completamente o controle. Só conseguia pensar em arrastá-la até o elevador, levá-la para a cama e terminar o que começaram.

— Ah, Sirius, acho essa ideia ótima.

Assustado, ele olhou para ela. Meu bom Deus, ela também conseguia ler mentes ou ele tinha dito o que estava pensando em voz alta?

— O que é uma ótima ideia?

— Um arco nesta porta aqui. Amei. — Estava de pé ao seu lado, olhando o rascunho por cima dos ombros dele.

Estivera tão concentrado pensando em fazer amor com Marlene que mal prestara atenção em seu desenho.

Ela se apoiou na mesa e bateu com os dedos no desenho.

— Também podemos fazer um arco sobre os vitrais e a porta. Vai dar leveza ao ambiente.

O perfume de Marlene fazia-o lembrar da madressilva que crescia no jardim da casa em que morara quando era garoto. Lembrou-se de como era doce arrancar o talo e sugá-lo.

O pensamento estimulou mais do que uma simples memória.

— Ah! E aqui... — sem estar ciente do desconforto dele, ela se aproximou ainda mais, roçando distraidamente seu braço no dele —... é por aqui que a noiva vai entrar, então acho que uma porta de entrada mais alta vai dar um impacto maior.

Fez uma pausa, pensativa, e depois lá estava novamente, andando de um lado para o outro tomando notas.

Meu Deus. Mal podia acompanhá-la. Mesmo tendo tentado se controlar, não pôde evitar imaginar como todo esse excesso de energia funcionaria na cama.

Era um pensamento interessante.

Não tinha a intenção de dormir com ela, é claro. Beijá-la era uma coisa. Levá-la para a cama era outra completamente diferente. Seria, no mínimo, esquisito. Não só pelo fato de ser amiga de Lily, mas, por alguma razão, não acreditava que Marlene era o tipo de mulher vamos-ter-uma-noite-de-sexo-selvagem-e-depois-vai-cada-um-para-o-seu-canto.

Fazia mais o tipo vamos-trocar-alianças.

Encolheu os ombros com o pensamento, voltou sua atenção para o esboço que estava desenhando e fez as mudanças que ela havia sugerido, percebendo que ela estava certa. Ela realmente tinha um olho fantástico para projetos e para detalhes. Olhou para ela e viu que estava com a ponta do lápis roçando os lábios.

Droga.

Se fosse qualquer outra mulher, acharia que o estava provocando intencionalmente. Mas era Marlene, e ele estava certo de que ela não tinha a menor ideia de que o estava deixando louco.

Quando ela começou a morder a borracha, a mão dele ficou tensa e quebrou a ponta do lápis.

— Marlene.

— Oi?

— Pare com isso.

— Parar com o quê?

— De morder o lápis.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Está incomodando você?

— Na verdade, sim — disse ele. Marlene olhou para Sirius, confusa, e ele franziu a testa. — Faz mal para os seus dentes.

— Faz? — Tirou os óculos da cabeça e colocou no rosto para olhar para o lápis.

— É. — Ele se recostou novamente na cadeira. — Por que não paramos um pouco?

— Certo. Vou para o meu quarto e você pode...

— Sente-se.

— Não, obrigada. Eu tenho...

— Sente-se. — Usando a perna, ele afastou uma das cadeiras da mesa.

Ela hesitou, mas, em seguida, se sentou.

_Docinho, _lembrou-se Sirius.

— Me conte sobre sua tia — disse ele.

— Tia Hattie? — Marlene colocou os cabelos atrás das orelhas. — Bem, era irmã da minha mãe, doze anos mais velha. Morávamos na mesma cidade. Depois que meus pais morreram, foi ela quem me criou.

Ele a observou pegar um pedaço de papel e começar a mexer com ele.

— Como eles morreram?

— Tínhamos uma casa velha, fiação elétrica com problema: — disse Marlene, calmamente. — O quarto dos meus pais ficava no fundo da casa e o bombeiro não conseguiu tirá-los a tempo. Só me lembro que acordei no gramado em frente à minha casa nos braços da minha tia, chorando. Tinha apenas oito anos.

Sirius resistiu ao desejo de colocar as mãos nas dela e acalmar aqueles dedos agitados.

— Que dureza... — Droga, o que mais poderia dizer? Pensou ele.

— Todos diziam que Henrietta Thatcher era uma pessoa excêntrica. Fazia esculturas com ferro velho e coisas que achava no lixo ou no meio da rua. — Marlene sorriu. — Agora que fiquei famosa, dizem que é original. Ela vende seu trabalho em galerias por todo o país.

Marlene colocou o pedaço de papel que estava dobrando na palma da mão. Tinha feito um minúsculo passarinho, percebeu Sirius. Erguendo uma sobrancelha, olhou para ela.

— Dá para fazer com guardanapos também — disse ela. — Se estiver dando um jantar, enfeita a mesa. Quando quiser, eu te ensino.

Pensou em si mesmo dobrando guardanapos para um jantar no _trailer — _ou em qualquer outro lugar. Isso aconteceria no mesmo dia em que começasse as aulas de tricô e a fabricação de velas.

— Pode deixar que eu lhe digo — disse ele, rindo. Depois, colocou o passarinho na mesa e pegou as mãos dela. — Marlene, acho que temos de conversar sobre o que aconteceu essa manhã no pátio.

Ela olhou para baixo.

— Você está certo, devemos sim. Desculpe-me.

Ele franziu a testa.

— O quê?

— Bem, sei que estávamos apenas tentando evitar que alguém me reconhecesse e eu... bem... fui levada pelo momento.

— Marlene...

— Você beija muito bem — disse ela, num tom verdadeiro. — Mas tenho certeza que já sabe disso.

— Marlene...

— Não quis colocar você em uma situação embaraçosa — continuou ela. — Ainda mais agora que estamos trabalhando juntos. Mas garanto que não farei isso de novo e, se quiser, eu...

— Marlene! — Num rápido movimento, ele se inclinou e colocou a boca sobre a dela, deu-lhe um beijo rápido e se sentou novamente.

Com os olhos arregalados, ela o fitou.

— Marlene — disse ele com firmeza. — Eu não beijei você essa manhã porque tinha alguém olhando. Beijei porque quis.

— Porque quis? — Os olhos se arregalaram ainda mais. — Por quê?

— Isso se chama espontaneidade. Tive vontade. É tão difícil de entender?

— Bem — disse ela, movimentando-se sem jeito. — Na verdade, sim.

— E por quê?

— Digamos que não sou o tipo que motiva a espontaneidade.

Antes de conhecê-la — certamente antes de beijá-la —, ele teria concordado com ela. Mas não agora.

— Não que eu não goste — continuou e ele não disse nada. — E com certeza gostei. Mas é que... bem... é melhor que não aconteça de novo.

Também concordava com aquilo, mas queria ouvir Marlene raciocinando sobre o fato.

— Por quê?

— Em primeiro lugar, porque agora estamos trabalhando juntos e isso tira a atenção.

Verdade. Ele estava completamente desconcentrado.

— Em segundo lugar, porque isso não pode ir a lugar nenhum. Portanto, seria... — ela enrubesceu —... Frustrante.

Verdade, mas não conseguiu evitar a pergunta:

— O que exatamente quis dizer com "não pode ir"?

— O desenvolvimento natural da atração mútua provavelmente leva ao próximo passo da intimidade.

Ele não pôde evitar uma risada.

— Deus, eu adoro quando uma mulher fala bobagem. Mal posso esperar para ouvir a terceira.

— E, em terceiro lugar — disse ela calmamente, levantando os olhos na direção dos dele — é que eu gosto de você.

_Eu gosto de você? _Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Bem, isso era novidade. Uma mulher não queria ter "intimidade" com ele porque gostava dele.

— Você e James são como irmãos, então você vai ser o cunhado da minha melhor amiga — disse Marlene. — Tenho certeza de que vamos nos encontrar de vez em quando. Se por acaso... nós...

— Dormíssemos juntos?

Concordando com a cabeça, ela olhou para baixo.

— Vai concordar comigo que seria estranho. — ele se recostou na cadeira. A lógica de uma mulher, pensou de suspirando. Sabia que não devia argumentar. Além disso, ela estava certa. Droga.

— Tudo bem. Não vou beijar você de novo. Vamos nos concentrar em construir essa capela. O que acha?

— Ótimo — disse ela, com um sorriso tão iluminado que não sabia se sentia insultado ou lisonjeado.

Quando o telefone tocou, Sirius foi até a área de jantar para atendê-lo, feliz por ter um motivo não só para esticar as pernas, mas para dar uma certa distância entre ele e Marlene.

— Poderia falar com Marlene McKinnon, por favor? — disse uma mulher do outro lado da linha.

— Marlene McKinnon?

Ela foi pega de surpresa.

— Diga-lhe que é May.

— Que May?

Marlene levantou-se e pegou o telefone.

— O que há de errado?

Ele observou Marlene ficar pálida enquanto ouvia a mulher falar do outro lado da linha. Quem quer que fosse May, e o que quer que tivesse a dizer, não parecia algo bom.

— Tem certeza disso? — Marlene passou as mãos nos cabelos. — Tudo bem. Prometo que não vou dizer nada. Me ligue de amanhã, mas não use o telefone do escritório.

— Problemas? — perguntou quando ela desligou o telefone.

— Vou matar Narcisa.

— Sua empresária?

— Minha ex-empresária — respondeu ela, irritada. — Não acredito que foi capaz de fazer isso. Até para Narcisa isso é de mais.

— O que ela fez?

— Contratou um detetive particular para me achar.

* * *

Huuuum! Com um detetive particular atrás de Marlene Sirius vai ter que protege-lá e ele faz isso de um jeito que só ele sabe ;) Oi ClauMS, esse Sirius não jeito, ele não perde mesmo a oportunidade de agarrar Marlene, fui para vários lugares querida, minha amada Londres, Paris, Veneza, Zurique, Berlim e agora Amsterdã. LaahB querida prometo postar rapidinho para você não morrer... de curiosiddade, está bem? ;) Fui mesmo um pouquinho malvada Annabeth C. Jackson, espero que o capítulo tenha superado as expectativas :) Esse trabalho em conjunto vai ser quente Joana Patricia, no inicio já soltou umas faíscas, vai ser um verdadeiro incêndio ^^ Esse casal é demais, não é dafny? E Thaty obrigada pela dica, se eu não esquecer depois eu troco o casal da busca. F. TomokoLeMarie adorei a descrição do Sirius, é bem a cara dele mesmo e eu também tenho invejinha, não só da Marlene, mas da Lily também ;D Beijinhos meninas e até mais :*


End file.
